


Vive La Cardassia by Monsieur Garique

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Other, Poetry, dramatic reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Relationships: Cardassia/Cardassians, Cardassia/Dominion, Cardassia/Elim Garak
Kudos: 9





	Vive La Cardassia by Monsieur Garique

Clouds laze in the sultry sky,  
Leaking, unknowingly, their essence.  
Arriving flowers on Cardassia,  
Enthrall and soothe our indigent senses.

Dust haunts my melancholy mouth,  
The ghost unapologetic of your death.  
It dies in droplets as they douse,  
Renewing my labored and overwrought breath.

Paint us a picture, friend.  
Tell us this tale.  
Sew on a button, this day,  
And hammer quick thy nail.

It once was dead,  
We had burned all our bridges.  
But today it's alive,  
By the sweat of our ridges.

We resurrected what had been destroyed.  
We rebuilt, reassembled, and reemployed.

By the blood of our scales,  
Today it now lives.  
The grounds of our birth,  
And the life that it gives.

Rise, Oh, Cardassia!  
Live again once more!  
Be now again,  
What you once were before!

Vive La Cardassia!


End file.
